


Set Up

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Pete Dunne One Shots [23]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M, a few swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Set Up

You threw your gym bag down across the locker room that you were sharing with the British Strong Style guys, with a groan.

“Bad day sweetheart?” asked Trent, without looking up from the book his nose was currently buried in.

“Yup,” you huffed.

“Anythin’ we can help with?” asked Tyler, doing up his shoelaces.

“Nope,” you replied, trudging over to your bag.

Trent and Tyler looked over at you with matching frowns. They knew something was definitely bothering you seeing as you were only giving them one word answers. Pete walked over to you and without a word handed you a chocolate bar.

“Thanks,” you said, with a half smile.

Trent and Tyler looked at him with raised eyebrows.

“What?” shrugged Pete. “Ya know when she’s in a mood the best thing to do is give her chocolate or she’ll take it out on us.”

You chuckled quietly at Pete’s explanation. Really you suspected that he realised that it something more than that, but he was never one to ask what was wrong. You sat on the floor in the corner, nibbling on the chocolate. The sweetness of the chocolate helping to settle your mood a little.

“Um… {Y/N}?” asked Tyler nervously. “Don’t ya have a match soon?”

You looked up at the clock on the wall, and jumped up grabbing your bag to rush into the bathroom to change.

“Fuck! Bollocks! Shit!” you yelled as you rushed away, leaving the guys laughing.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
You’d managed to make it to your match in time… Just. Thankfully you’d made it through the match and were now back in the locker room with the guys. Tyler and Trent were going over stuff for their match later while Pete sat quietly tapping away on his phone. You sat on the floor again to take off your boots.

“I got my match,” said Pete, getting up. “I’ll see ya in a bit.”

You lazily waved before going back to the bathroom to get changed.

“You think those two are ever gonna get together?” chuckled Trent once you were out of the room.

“Doubt it,” shrugged Tyler. “They’re both as stubborn as each other.”

“Maybe we should give them a helping hand?” smirked Trent.

“What have you got in mind?”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
After the show you had just decided to go back to the hotel and crash. You don’t know what was wrong with you today, you just couldn’t seem to keep your head on one thought for more than a few seconds.

It probably didn’t help that you’d been having these weird dreams about Pete again. They’d always start off innocent but then they’d turn and you’d be dreaming about kissing him. You’d had these dreams before, not long after the two of you met, but you thought nothing would ever happen between the two of you so you tried to forget them. Problem was, over the last few months you’d been having them more and more.

You shook your head and sat on the bed to kick your shoes off when there was a knock at the door.

“Guys, seriously, I just want to sleep,” you grumbled, walking over to the door.

When you opened the door there was nobody there. Frowning you looked along the hallway but there was nobody in sight. You were just about to turn to walk back inside when your foot nudged something on the floor. As you looked down you noticed a heart shaped box on the floor with a small card on the top. You smiled as you picked it up realising it was a box of your favourite chocolates. You carefully pulled the card from under the ribbon and opened it…

“Midnight, on the bridge. Come alone. xxx”

“I wonder who it is?” you said aloud to yourself as you walked back into the room.

You glanced at the clock and saw you had just enough time to shower and change before you had to leave.

What you didn’t know was that down the hall Pete had also received a box of snacks with the same note …

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
You arrived at the bridge near the hotel just as the clock tower nearby struck midnight. You’d decided not to dress too fancy, so you were wearing your skinny jeans, boots, a British Strong Style t-shirt, and your little leather jacket. You tried to keep your nerves in check as you saw someone walking towards you.

“{Y/N}?”

“Pete? What are you doing here?” you groaned.

“I’m supposed to be meetin’ someone,” he shrugged as he walked closer to you. “Whata you doin’ ‘ere?”

“Same as you. Waiting for someone.”

“Who?” Pete said lowly, almost growling.

“Just someone. Why? You jealous?”

“I’m not jealous,” he seethed. “I was just wandered who he is.”

“If you must know, I don’t actually know who,” you said, taking the card from your pocket. “I just got a note to be here at midnight, and…”

“Come alone,” Pete cut you off, taking his own card from his pocket. “I got one too.”

You took his card from him and, standing under the streetlight, compared it to yours.

“Same handwriting,” you groaned. “Someone set us up.”

“Why would they… Trent,” sighed Pete. “I knew he was up to something when he made us stop at that store on the way back to the hotel.”

“Hold on, why would Trent want to set us up like this?”

“Cause… cause he knows that I like ya,” said Pete. “And he’s been tryin’ ta get me ta tell ya.”

“Well I should hope you like me, we’ve been friends 4 years,” you chuckled.

“Yeah,” he said quietly.

Pete fiddled with the sleeves of his hoodie, deep in thought.

“Pete? You alright?”

“What would ya say if I told ya that I think I’m in love with ya?” he asked nervously.

“Depends, are you actually saying it or is it just a hypothetical question?”

“Actually saying it…,” he said, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink as he kept fidgetting with the sleeve of his hoodie, not looking up at you.

You smiled softly and gently brushed his hair away from his face, noting that he seemed to lean into your touch. You leant closer and softly kissed his flushed cheek, making him blush more.

“I’d say that it was about damn time one of us admitted it,” you whispered in his ear.

Pete slowly lifted his head and looked at you. His heart was racing, his mind full of a million things he wanted to say, but all he could do was just stare at you.

“You know, you look adorable when you’re confused,” you giggled.

“I… Fuck I wasn’t expecting that,” he chuckled. “I thought ya were gonna slap me or somethin’.”

“I can if you want?” you smirked.

“How about ya… um…?”

“It’s okay. You can say it,” you encouraged.

“Howaboutyakissmeinstead?” he muttered.

You couldn’t help the soft giggle that slipped passed your lips. You’d never seen him this flustered before and, truth be told, you found it extremely cute.

“I didn’t quite catch that,” you smirked.

“Ya ain’t making this easy for me doll,” he groaned.

You stepped closer to him and rested your hands on his shoulders. His hands immediately went to your hips, pulling you flush against him. His eyes seemed to search yours for any sign that you didn’t want this, his expression almost hopeful. You slowly ran your fingers across the back of his neck, gently pulling his face closer to yours. His breath hitched in his throat as your lips gently ghosted against his before you finally pressed your lips against his.

They say that when you meet your soulmate and you kiss for the first time that it feels like fireworks are going off… Well for you and Pete, literal fireworks went off all around you as you kissed. You both laughed against each others lips before resting your foreheads together.

“Trent and Tyler, ” you both laughed.

“Remind me to thank them later,” you smiled.

“Before or after we kick their arses for interrupting with the fireworks?” Pete chuckled.

“After I kiss you again,” you smiled, pressing your lips against his again.

You could feel Pete relax against your body as you kissed. Eventually the need for air caused you both to pull away slightly.

“Yeah,” smiled Pete. “I’m definitely in love with ya.”


End file.
